


【棋昱】小蔡翻译为何那样

by CynLeee



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynLeee/pseuds/CynLeee
Summary: 小蔡翻译 x 小龚总
Kudos: 2





	【棋昱】小蔡翻译为何那样

**Author's Note:**

> 小蔡翻译 x 小龚总

龚子棋近来愁的不行。他一经管高材生接手龚老爷子的公司才把来天儿，混了个小高层做做，手下部门员工的一声“小龚总”刚叫顺口，业务都还没上手，老爷子用他倒是很上手，一下丢给他几个case让他做。为什么叫case，因为企划书递上来，开头几面打眼一看，龚子棋就他妈只认识一个“case”——吼哟，洋文的哦。  
小龚总的秘书探头瞅了一眼，笑道，“小龚总，四六级应该考过了把，前头那个Business应该认得吧？”  
龚子棋横他一眼，合上企划书，笑容可掬：“但通篇英文是不是对我太苛刻了点？咱公司总有经常合作的信得过的翻译吧，把这个企划书发他一份，翻个我看的通顺的中文版。”  
秘书笑着下去了，龚子棋又来来回回翻了一遍，全英文装订好的纸张让他想起大学时期他们学校以变态著名的英语期末考试，好容易在大一大二压线过了四六级，才不至于毕业受阻，于是他放心的大三大四彻底舍弃英语，毕业后的两个Gap year让他彻底回归Father mother banana的初中水准。他安慰自己，这就是让翻译存在的理由不是吗。  
过没两天，中文版的企划书发过来了，终于都是龚子棋看得懂的名词，但是秘书发来的邮件下面备注给龚子棋一条新的行程——“小龚总，龚董让您在下周三去英国出趟差谈个项目，您看您想中午下午晚上什么时候的航班？”  
干，龚子棋腹诽，老爷子就是掐住我命运的脖梗让我重拾英语吧。他是能说点标准英音，但是水平离谈项目还差个千把来词汇量。  
他掏出手机给秘书发消息，<随行翻译安排一下，谢谢。>  
<小龚总，我们长期合作的翻译都是线上工作的[微笑]。>  
<周二之前招个线下的，谢谢。>  
<好的。>

秘书的动作很快，当天晚上就拟了个招聘文案发给龚子棋，还说时间紧急，如果要招致应聘者，薪资必然要足够有吸引力，龚子棋想，又不是我的工资里发工资，大手一挥，准了。面试定在这周四，秘书说HR忙着部门面试，不过既然是龚子棋的随行翻译，龚子棋做面试官也再好不过了。  
头天晚上，龚子棋还在夜店和隔壁公司新上位小黄总推杯换盏，互道做人不易，赚钱辛苦，第二天就要一大早爬起来赶到公司，脸色着实不太好，一下就吓住了第一个进来的小伙子，但是龚子棋是笑也不想笑，手边是在公司楼下刚买的咖啡，不知怎么着，苦的很奇怪，龚子棋直皱眉头，小伙子说到一半开始打嗝，最后连问题也没答完，站起来鞠了一躬走了。  
第二个面试者和第三个面试者倒是顺利一些，一看就是有工作经历、见过世面的专业翻译，给出去的翻译作品列了整整几张A4纸，不像第一个小伙子，初入社会就经历了他这样面容可憎的“恶人”。送走了两位面试者，龚子棋一边啜着手边难喝的咖啡提神，一边翻看简历，翻着翻着开始打哈欠，他好容易把耷拉着的脑袋端端正正的架回脖子上，一抬眼被玻璃门上贴着的一张傻乎乎的笑脸给吓了一跳，笑脸看见他这幅模样笑的更开了，推开玻璃门，然后一步窜进来把玻璃门合上，“你终于醒啦！我都不敢出声。”  
龚子棋上下打量他一眼，“你...来面试的？”对面的年轻人一阵点头，头上的一簇呆毛疯狂的颤动，最后好笑的往前又探了探。“那你坐吧。”  
年轻人叫蔡程昱，公司不远B大大四的学生。B大的英语专业一向是令人放心的，蔡程昱铺开他的材料，都是他翻译的一些国家期刊，和前两位面试者无二。龚子棋看看他，他眨巴一下眼睛对龚子棋笑了一下，龚子棋来了兴致，问他，“诶那我为什么要录取你呀，你前面那两位经验都比你丰富，也专业知识过硬，那我凭什么录取你呢？”、  
蔡程昱直直身子，思考了一会儿，然后坚定地看向龚子棋。  
“因为我帅啊哥。”  
龚子棋怕自己听错，“什么？”  
蔡程昱坚定的重复了一遍，“哥，我说，因为我帅。”他这般模样让龚子棋一早上第一次噗嗤一声笑出来，他抬抬下巴示意蔡程昱说下去。  
“哥，你看你要去英国，那你的形象是什么，青年才俊是吧。那我呢，我也是青年才俊。你带我去，我们就是青年才俊的珠联璧合，是公司的未来祖国的希望！出去倍儿有面儿哈。前头那两位固然很好，但是他们没我年轻，没我好看。”  
“歪理。”龚子棋评价道，“但是说服我了。”蔡程昱对他扬起一个得意的微笑。  
“合同会在两天之内发到你的手上，下周一签好字带过来。”龚子棋看着正在收拾材料的蔡程昱如是交代，然后伸出两根手指头，“我给你这个数。”  
蔡程昱抬眼，停住了收拾的动作，“两千有点不够意思吧哥。”  
“就你这点出息还青年才俊呢，情况都不了解一下就来跑业务。”龚子棋颔首，“今天小龚总带你见见世面，两万，包往返机票五天吃住，够意思不？”  
蔡程昱眼睛一下亮了，点头如捣蒜，然后抓起收拾好的书包往外走，“哥我一会儿还有课就先走啦，过两天见！”  
龚子棋心满意足地从沙发椅上起身，玻璃门反射出小龚总蹭乱的头发丝儿，他刚停下来拨弄了两下，蔡程昱不知道什么时候折了回来，一张笑脸又贴了上来，他把玻璃门拉开一点，往里面透气儿，“对了哥，我还会点儿意大利语德语，到时候保证你在洋夜店里蹦的开心明白！”蔡程昱看龚子棋眯起两只眼睛，补充道，“附赠业务，不收钱。”然后又跑个没影。

结果第二次见蔡程昱不是在公司，没挨到周一等小蔡签好合同送到公司，周日晚上，小龚总小黄总又相约互相倒酒，没想到在常去的夜店碰见蔡程昱，龚子棋咂舌，怪不得他知道我蹦夜店，合着是哪天遇到过？  
本来黑灯瞎火的谁能认出来个谁，可蔡程昱今天偏生瞩目，法子还与众不同，夜店一篇蓝紫色的灯光之中，偏偏亮起两台电脑的荧屏，稳稳的扎在卡座上，和晃的不知南北的人群实在相悖甚远。黄子弘凡眼睛尖，指着两台电脑咯咯直笑，龚子棋瞥了一眼，看起来眼熟，于是从口袋里摸出他那个近视镜架上，这下可不得了，他的小蔡翻译正在夜店里他隔壁卡座那儿认真地敲键盘。  
他提了兴致，摘下眼镜径直朝蔡程昱走去，不顾黄子弘凡在他身后直拽他衣角。  
“嗨？”蔡程昱在夜店鼓点中，终于听见龚子棋的第三声“嗨”，扶了扶眼镜，看清楚来人也回了一声，“哥明天又有面试了么？”  
龚子棋笑笑没回这句，反问他，“你倒是兴致不错。”  
蔡程昱指了指旁边一个白净的男生，“小组成员的特殊癖好，我来陪他做Pre，顺便提前倒倒时差。”白净的男生闻声抬起头，一双好看的眼睛笑的眯了起来，眼尾打了个弯儿。“哦对，他叫高杨，我们学院德语系的，如果以后有相关业务需要可以找他。”龚子棋点点头表示了解，不成想身后黄子弘凡把他扒拉到一边，挤到他前面，也不知道从哪里摸出来张名片塞进高杨怀里，“我有我有我有！你好我叫黄子弘凡，龚子棋隔壁公司的市场总监兼实习总裁，过几天我们有一个德国的业务要跑，你有兴趣没有？”

“你神经病吧你，出来喝酒带着名片？”龚子棋好说歹说把黄子弘凡拖回去，他们的卡座上不知道什么时候已经坐了几个来蹭卡的年轻女孩，“有想法？”  
黄子弘凡吐了句脏，“龚子棋，你看见没，高杨可真他妈好看。”  
“看见了，你有想法你上，兄弟对他不感兴趣。”  
黄子弘凡摇头晃脑，“这你就不懂了吧，不能冒进。”  
龚子棋横他，“知道了知道了，小黄总不是精虫上脑，是真对他有点性趣之外的兴趣。就说有没有什么需要小龚总帮忙的地方，少屁话，下顿酒你请就是了。”  
两分钟之后，龚子棋把蔡程昱从隔壁卡座那儿“借”走了，让黄子弘凡个萝卜填了蔡程昱空缺出来的坑。  
“我跟你详细谈一下合同。”龚子棋如是解释。  
“在我们卡座你也能谈啊。”  
龚子棋瞅着边儿上两个蹦的正开心的姑娘，有些心虚，但是仍为了朋友理直气壮，“我们卡座安静嘛。”  
“...小龚总，您那位朋友要是想追高杨就让他追好啦，不想让人打扰直说也没有关系的。”两个眼镜片后透出小蔡智慧的目光。  
龚子棋摸摸鼻子，企图说点什么以缓解尴尬，“你在做什么呀。”  
“小组作业的Pre，和高杨的共享文档，不过，”蔡程昱顿了顿，看了看隔壁卡座黄子弘凡拉着高杨作滔滔不绝的攀谈状，“现在应该是做不下去了。不过没事，也不急。”  
蔡程昱合上电脑，把腿盘起来，坐在卡座上显得蛮乖巧，龚子棋拿了个新的杯子倒了杯酒给他，蔡程昱摇了摇头，说今天已经喝了够多了，龚子棋看到他们原先卡座上七零八落的倒了些个酒杯，就没有再劝，干脆拉着蔡程昱直接进了舞池，“不蹦迪来什么夜店。”  
这是蔡程昱第五次来夜店，每次都是跟着高杨来的，他这个组员真是人间奇葩花，学校的图书馆和小组自习室关不住他，偏要来夜店寻找pre的创作灵感，说是越是迸发激情的地方他越平静，虽然要求奇怪但效果真是不错。  
但上面这段话的重点是，他一次都没有下过舞池。但高杨又说了，只要不露怯，谁都可以是夜店的Drama queen，他得听话。于是当龚子棋拉他下舞池的时候，他至少看起来从善如流。  
摇头晃脑，跟着节奏摆摆身体，蔡程昱迅速掌握了蹦迪要领，龚子棋的花样倒是多一些，蹦到兴头上便手搭到了蔡程昱的腰上，时不时轻轻地揉搓一下，蔡程昱的皮肤隔着一层衣料陡然烫了起来，变得意外敏感，连龚子棋在他背过身时，耳边的轻轻吐气都仿佛触动了百骸神经，偏这时候龚子棋还沉着声音问一句，“怎么样？”小蔡的脑袋懵懵，扭过头回龚子棋，“什么？”龚子棋像是没听清，又往蔡程昱那儿凑了凑。小蔡就要使个坏，先轻轻呼吸往龚子棋耳边吹了口气，然后又凑近些大声的喊，“什么怎么样！”  
龚子棋弹开了一点，放在蔡程昱腰上的手紧了紧。刚开始看见蔡程昱蹦迪业务不太熟练是想带着他蹦蹦，意外收获了指尖软软的触感才生了逗逗这小孩的心思。但是小孩好像不太经逗，使完坏两只眼睛隔着眼镜片亮晶晶的看他，脸蛋红扑扑的，不知道是被气氛熏的还是酒精上脸，嘴角的笑都没来得及收，小小的舌尖露出来一点在齿间。气氛助兴加上眼前可人，在大脑反应过来之前，龚子棋的右手就先扳过蔡程昱的身子绕到他身后，左手扣住蔡程昱的腰然后咬上了他的唇瓣。  
人群中爆发出了一阵小小的欢呼，不过马上又被新一段音符盖过。

蔡程昱今天只喝了半罐啤酒，但足够让他这种滴酒酒量的人上脸又上头，尤其在被龚子棋吻的七荤八素后，蔡程昱根本不知道他是怎么被带到龚子棋的路虎后座上的。即便被龚子棋压着亲吻，蔡程昱仍一个“色”字当头，脑袋里剩下的清醒，又被龚子棋衬衣扣子全开之下的脖颈和胸腹饱满的肌肉，给搅了个干干净净。  
不知道过了多久，龚子棋拨开蔡程昱的刘海，问他，“还继续么？”  
蔡程昱点点头，复又摇摇头，扭了扭身体，“硌得慌。”张口没想到先溢出来两声喘，烘的蔡程昱脖子和耳尖更红了些。龚子棋了然，起身之前没忘捏了捏手里蔡程昱的臀尖，把衣服扣子扣好，钻到驾驶位打火。  
路虎一路平稳驶过几个路口，在一幢高楼前停下，龚子棋看了看后视镜却没寻到蔡程昱先前有些迷糊的目光，再一转头，好嘛，小孩儿蜷在宽大的座椅上睡得正香。

第二天龚子棋起身时，蔡程昱已经走了，也是，今天周一，小蔡肯定还是要上课，不像社畜总要有些社会人的惰性，而社畜如小龚总，睡到晌午也不用担心考勤的问题。不过下午去到公司，小蔡翻译已经把他的合同送过来了。“他倒是勤快。”龚子棋寻着简历上的联系方式，搜到了蔡程昱的微信号，发过去了好友验证。  
再见就是在机场了，小龚总阔绰的给两个人定了商务舱，挨在一起的。小蔡翻译从公司包车出发去机场开始，就没有正眼瞅过龚子棋一眼，如果视线不小心撞到，龚子棋的余光就总能瞥到一旁有一片淡淡的粉色蒸腾起来。第三次瞥见的时候，龚子棋终于觉得这实在有趣到让人憋不住笑，刚吃吃的笑了两声，就又被蔡程昱瞪了回去，只好整理整理衣服装作发呆的样子。这样的状态一直持续到他们上飞机，小蔡翻译还是一阵一阵的脸红加持续自闭扣手机，把龚子棋晾在一旁权当看不见。  
在空姐发了第二趟饮料之后，龚子棋终于开口了，“蔡程昱，你总不能一直不跟我说话吧，你别扭什么？”蔡程昱不说话，眼睛盯着窗外一动不动，于是龚子棋也盯着蔡程昱一动不动，蔡程昱终于被盯毛了，转过脸来瞪他，活像一只炸毛的小狮子。  
然后蔡程昱搂过龚子棋的脖子，寻着他的嘴唇啃了上去，龚子棋在惊诧之中和蔡程昱大眼瞪小眼，僵持了一会儿还是捧着蔡程昱的脸推开。蔡程昱还是气鼓鼓，但是终于说话了，“谁叫你不经我允许就亲我的。好了，现在才算扯平了。”  
龚子棋：操，捡着宝了，我的小翻译怎么这么可爱。

这回去英国，纯粹的谈生意倒也说不上，龚老爷子的意图很明确，就是龚子棋扩张扩张公司业务和人脉，再简单明白一些，就是参加参加酒会交谊，像那些硬核的业务和项目条款，总有公司更专业的策划团队来收拾。  
“所以我要陪你喝酒吗？”蔡程昱从电脑中抬起头，“我酒量可不太好。”  
“红酒罢了，不会喝很多的，就是嘴唇边儿抿一下过去了，喝多了反而失身份。”  
小蔡放心的埋头码字。  
龚子棋有两场酒会，第一场专业一些，中午落地，到酒店歇一会儿就有专门的造型师过来收拾龚子棋，连带着给蔡程昱也换了套装备。  
蔡程昱这才看到龚子棋两鬓是被剃掉的，顶上的头发抓上去梳成个背头，倒是比他那天夜店的感觉更夜店一些，一身黑西装倒是有点野性的斯文。其实第一次见到龚子棋，蔡程昱就用Wild给他贴标签，即便熟起来一些，即便知道龚子棋笑起来简直像个憨憨儿，那个标签还稳稳的摁在他那张脸上。  
不管怎么说，龚子棋帅的小蔡翻译耳朵尖儿都是红的。  
造型师说蔡程昱的皮肤底子和五官也都很不错，帮他抓了抓头发，从顺毛到蓬松的偏分，倒也是精神了不少。两个人站在一起真是应了他那句，“两个青年才俊。”  
酒会进行的非常顺利，商务人士在一起做不过就谈一些规模发展，再暗搓搓的炫耀打探，不过这些都是龚子棋擅长的事情，蔡程昱把他的话能做到精准翻译就已经足够。在英国用英音，蔡程昱一口流利的英语加上标准的英腔，工作办的非常漂亮，小龚总站在一旁简直觉得赏心悦目，漂亮人办漂亮事，连带着他这个请人办事的都更矜贵了些。  
晚上回到套间，龚子棋端了杯红酒小酌，溜达到蔡程昱房门口敲开门，蔡程昱刚洗完澡，发丝儿上的水珠还在滴答滴答往下掉，掉在蔡程昱细白的脖子上然后没入衣领中。  
“不错，真的不错。”龚子棋从蔡程昱的领口处移开眼，举举酒杯。  
“我是这个。”蔡程昱神秘的伸出一根手指，有些得意，“我是我们院的第一呢。”  
“业务能力见识到了，当之无愧。”  
“但是，”龚子棋抿口酒，舔了舔嘴唇，也伸出一根手指，“我才是这个。”蔡程昱眨了眨眼睛，好像没有反应过来，龚子棋勾勾手指头，蔡程昱凑近了一些。他听见龚子棋在他耳朵边压低声音，“改天试试？”  
蔡程昱一下跳开来，淡粉色的晕一下爬上他的脸颊。下一秒房间门“砰”的一声在龚子棋的鼻尖前合上，带着蔡程昱飘的模糊的声音，“龚子棋！你烦死了！”  
龚子棋拎着喝空的酒瓶，心满意足的咂咂嘴。

第二场酒会是在他们来英国的第三天，虽说专业性质不如第一场强，但是龚老爷子特别强调了，第二场酒会来的都是些政坛新贵，或是年轻有为的商业大亨，和龚子棋差不了几岁，总该有些可聊之处，也就是让龚子棋好好的拓一下人脉。  
居家顺毛的小蔡翻译扶了扶眼镜，“拓人脉？需要我为你翻译，‘今天天气不错’吗？”  
“喏，这个你看一看。”龚子棋没有理他，反而递给他一打厚厚的资料，花花绿绿的还带有彩印的照片，“这是明天会出席酒会的宾客资料，你大概了解一下，名字、脸和公司职务对上，这样就算我不在你身边，你也不至于为难。”  
直到去了酒会，蔡程昱才明白龚子棋说的“为难”是什么意思。  
龚子棋原来也讲的一口漂亮的英音。他Gap year基本都是在美国澳洲呆着，词汇量虽然不怎么地，但是日常说话没多大问题。小蔡翻译突然感到不被需要了，看着龚子棋和一些年轻的金发碧眼勾肩搭背，酒杯时不时磕上两下，物以类聚，一群漂亮的年轻人聚在一起十分惹眼，他自己便兴致缺缺的走到一旁。好在厉害一点的酒会，往往茶歇也都很厉害，小蔡翻译端了个小碟子，围着一长溜餐桌转悠，挑些茶点，就着红酒吃得开心。  
就是没点儿咸的。小蔡翻译可惜道。  
形单影只的小蔡吃的开心，连被人盯上都毫无察觉。有两个穿黑色西装的小哥也在餐桌旁流连，但是转了几圈连碟子都不曾拿上一个，蔡程昱只奇怪的看了他们一眼，都并没有留意。反倒是两个小哥，过了会儿便一起过来搭讪。直球选手，上来就夸蔡程昱cute，然后问能不能一起喝一杯或者留个ins以及其他什么联系方式。蔡程昱眼睛圆了一园，着实想不起来面前这两位是龚子棋给的资料上的哪个，值得委婉的表示自己过几天就要离开英国，也并没有什么ins账号，两个直球选手只好悻悻离去。  
有了人打头，场内有几个年轻人也开始向蔡程昱蔡程昱聚拢，不同于龚子棋张扬的交友态度，不乏更倾向低调稳重一些的人，蔡程昱显然是个不错的取向。但是蔡程昱并非愿意做这个取向，当一群人聊起融资和股票的时候，蔡程昱只能凭借帮龚子棋翻译获得的知识，随口附和两句，结果仍然被缠的脱不开身，小蔡翻译被当做小蔡总，无奈之下笑的脸都僵了。  
龚子棋本想着蔡程昱安静的脾性，在这种场合大不会给他带来什么社交的麻烦，就放他去吃吃喝喝，结果才一会儿不见，小孩儿在人堆儿里的头顶都没进去了，黑色的衣角隐在一片相似的布料中，也看不出哪个是哪个。  
龚子棋道一声失陪，放下酒杯，从好大一群人的中间儿扒拉出来蔡程昱，把他拉了出来，手心儿贴手心儿，一握都是湿津津的，再一看脖子，几乎都蒙了一层薄汗。龚子棋心下顿生愧疚，“行了，没事儿了，你还是跟着我吧。”  
蔡程昱这回只低低的应了一声，而后就乖乖的跟在龚子棋后面，再有想上前来找蔡程昱搭话的，都被龚子棋周身低气压和皱起来显得有些凶的眉头给劝退了。  
晚上晚一些的时候，蔡程昱敲开了龚子棋的门跟他要酒。  
“我可就一瓶酒，要么一起喝，我没酒睡不着觉。”龚子棋护着他那瓶酒，宝贝的不行。  
蔡程昱推开他，径直盘腿坐到了龚子棋的床上，伸着杯子要龚子棋倒酒。杯子倒了个半满，蔡程昱咕咚咕咚喝下去一半，然后沉默了半晌，说，“子棋，我不想下回再面对今天这样的局面了。”  
“术业有专攻，这也不是什么大事。没事的。”龚子棋斟酌着开口，“大不了下回就不带你参加这种酒会了。”  
“不是的，”蔡程昱摇摇头，“我不想什么都不懂。”  
“可是你也没必要都懂的，如果将来有什么，机械方面的业务，你难道还想重修大物吗？”  
蔡程昱被噎住了，脸红红的，连眼睛都是红红的，他抬手把手中剩下的半杯酒也一下灌进了自己的口中，打了个小小的酒嗝，又开始了漫长的沉默。  
龚子棋看小孩儿发呆的认真，也不好打断他，只跟他说了声自己要去洗澡，蔡程昱呆滞的点了点头。好嘛，洗完澡出来，小孩儿的眼睛又阖上了，以一种奇怪的姿势扒拉着龚子棋的被子，一只手还抓着杯子。  
晚安酒的度数是高了些，但是一杯？  
龚子棋叹了口气，晃了晃蔡程昱，但是小孩丝毫没有醒的意思。龚子棋把蔡程昱抱紧被子里，又帮他掖了掖被角，蔡程昱翻了个身，似乎咕哝了句什么。  
“嗯？”龚子棋俯下身，耳朵贴着他的嘴唇。  
蔡程昱轻轻地呼吸了两下，声音有些模糊，“可是...我想站在...你身边。”

龚子棋在回国之后，让秘书拟了个合同发给蔡程昱。  
蔡程昱收到后，微信上连轰炸龚子棋一串“？”  
龚子棋<长期合作，我教你。>


End file.
